


lost in a sea of blood

by IvoryRaven



Series: Tomarry/Harrymort one-shots [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreaking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Misery, Sad, Sobbing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryRaven/pseuds/IvoryRaven
Summary: Harry's hands grabbed at nothingness, trying to hold what wasn't there anymore. Trying to stop it. Trying to keep it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: Tomarry/Harrymort one-shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684411
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	lost in a sea of blood

Harry sobbed.

He was lost in a sea of blood.

Voldemort didn’t know. They didn’t talk much. It was just the occasional tryst.

If only it hadn’t ended up like this.

He vanquished the Dark Lord once. It had left him lost and yearning and the magic that he’d learned to bring him back left him tainted.

A stain of blood.

Dripping, dripping, dripping.

Harry’s hands grabbed at nothingness, trying to hold what wasn’t there anymore. Trying to stop it. Trying to keep it.

Had he done something wrong?

He had failed.

The bracelet on his wrist was heating up. Voldemort was calling.

Harry didn’t respond. He didn’t need to see him now, and he certainly wasn’t in the mood for any sort of sex.

The world spun. Harry fell through the Earth, alone and wrapped in red. He landed in Voldemort’s bed, on silk bedsheets.

“You would not come,” said the Dark Lord.

Harry turned over, smearing red on the bedspread, clutching at what is no longer there. It was an aching emptiness, shooting through him, reminding him what was lost.

“You are bleeding,” said Voldemort.

“How observant.” said Harry, voice flat but for the cracking at the end. Bleeding.

Bleeding.

He wasn’t just bleeding. He was lost in a sea of blood, losing himself in a sea of blood, losing - losing something else.

Something? Thing? Was that all? Harry crumpled in on himself like an old discarded wrapper.

Lost, alone, useless.

“What happened?” asked Voldemort, his voice going gentle.

“I’m losing it,” Harry whispered. It hurt to admit out loud, even though he already knew what was happening.

“Losing what?” Voldemort wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him up, revealing the red blossoming there.

Harry sobbed into Voldemort’s shoulder. “Our baby,” he choked out. The word was hard to say. It somehow made it real, there had been a little person where there now was not. 

Harry felt so empty.

He’d never felt so empty.

“I failed,” he said, “I couldn’t hold it, I couldn’t… I failed. I am a failure.”

It felt like the truth, a thousand heavy boulders falling on his heart and smashing it to tiny bits.

“You did not fail,” said Voldemort. “You did not fail.”

Harry felt like he had failed, and told Voldemort so. He’d lost their baby - he’d lost his miracle. He’d been so happy, so thrilled that he was going to be a father - and now this.

Pregnancy had been hard. He hadn’t liked it. But he hadn’t meant for it to end like this! Anything but this…

He’d been hoping for a little bundle of joy, not bloody sheets and broken hearts.

His world was falling down around him.

Voldemort tugged Harry to the top of the bed, and wrapped the cover around them. Surrounded by silk, he cradled Harry to his chest.

Harry cried. It should have been comfortable - his lover, a lovely bed - but here he was, crying his heart out, the lifeblood of his child seeping out between his legs.

Harry sobbed.

Harry sobbed.

Harry sobbed.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
